Conventionally, a gaming device that sets parameters (also called points) or items to execute a predetermined action (for example, an attack of a player character in a battle game) in a game, and executes the action by consuming the parameters or the items is known (for example, JP 2014-045967 A).
However, in the gaming device according to the related art, when the parameters do not satisfy amounts of parameters necessary for executing the action, that is, amounts of parameters consumed by the action, the action cannot be executed.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a gaming device that can adjust amounts of parameters consumed in an action in a game executing the action that consumes the parameters.
The present disclosure provides a gaming device for executing a game on the basis of an operation of a user. The gaming device includes a memory device configured to store individual values of a plurality of parameters to be consumed; and a game processor configured to consume at least one of the plurality of parameters to execute a predetermined action in the game, reflect an effect of the executed action in the game, decrease the values of the parameters stored in the memory device, according to consumption of the parameters, and generate a game screen displayed on a display device. Individual consumption ratios of the plurality of parameters are determined for the action. The game processor consumes at least one of the plurality of parameters according to the consumption ratios determined for the action to be executed and executes the action, when at least one of the parameters necessary for the action to be executed is insufficient, the game processor changes the consumption ratios and executes the action, when the consumption ratios change, the game processor generates a game screen different from a game screen when the consumption ratios do not change, and when the consumption ratios change, the game processor reflects an effect different from an effect when the consumption ratios do not change in the game.
By this configuration, in the game in which the plurality of parameters is consumed at the predetermined consumption ratios to execute the action, even when any one of the plurality of parameters is insufficient, the action can be executed. However, as compared with the case in which there is no insufficient parameter, an effect by the action changes and the user can confirm the change in the consumption ratios of the parameters on the game screen.
In an exemplary embodiment, when the consumption ratios change, the game processor may generate a game screen in which colors different from colors when the consumption ratios do not change are displayed.
By this configuration, the user is able to know which of a plurality of kinds of parameters is insufficient, by the colors displayed on the game screen.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may execute an action selected by a user from a plurality of actions in which determined consumption ratios are different from each other.
By this configuration, the user can select any action from the plurality of actions and can execute the action.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may generate game images including images of cards corresponding to the plurality of actions, the plurality of parameters corresponds to different colors, and consumption ratios of different colors may be determined for each of the plurality of actions.
By this configuration, the plurality of parameters to execute the action is displayed with the different colors. Therefore, the user can easily recognize a residual amount of each parameter.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may color a card selected by the user with a color combination corresponding to the consumption ratios and when there is an insufficient parameter, the game processor may decrease a coloring area of a color corresponding to the insufficient parameter, according to an insufficient amount.
By this configuration, the user can visually confirm insufficiency of the parameter by coloring of the card.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may adjust a total consumption amount of the plurality of parameters to execute the action, on the basis of the operation of the user, may consume the plurality of parameters according to the adjusted total consumption amount, and may reflect an effect according to amounts of the consumed parameters in the game.
By this configuration, the magnitude of the effect can be changed according to the consumption amounts of the parameters. Therefore, an amusement property of the game can be improved.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may generate game images showing the individual values of the plurality of parameters stored in the memory device.
By this configuration, the user can visually grasp a consumable amount (residual amount) of each of the plurality of parameters.
In an exemplary embodiment, the game processor may increase or decrease each of the plurality of parameters stored in the memory device, by a factor other than consumption of the parameters by execution of the action.
By this configuration, the parameters to execute the action are increased or decreased by the factor other than the execution of the action. Therefore, an amusement property of the game can be improved.
In an exemplary embodiment, the action may be an attack which a player character operated by the user makes on another character and the effect may be damage which the another character receives.
By this configuration, a battle game in which an attack is made on an enemy character using the plurality of parameters is provided.
Further, the present disclosure provides a non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program causing a computer, having a memory device and connected to a display device, to perform: storing which stores individual values of a plurality of parameters to be consumed in a game in the memory device; a first game processing which consumes at least one of the plurality of parameters to execute a predetermined action in the game; a second game processing which reflects an effect of the executed action in the game; and a third game processing which generates a game screen displayed on the display device. In this case, the first game processing consumes at least one of the plurality of parameters according to consumption ratios determined for the action to be executed and executes the action and when at least one of the parameters necessary for the action to be executed is insufficient, the first game processing changes the consumption ratios and executes the action. The storing decreases the values of the parameters stored in the memory device, according to consumption of the parameters. When the consumption ratios change, the third game processing generates a game screen different from a game screen when the consumption ratios do not change. When the consumption ratios change, the second game processing reflects an effect different from an effect when the consumption ratios do not change in the game.
By this configuration, in the game in which the plurality of parameters is consumed at the predetermined consumption ratios to execute the action, even when anyone of the plurality of parameters is insufficient, the action can be executed. However, as compared with the case in which there is no insufficient parameter, an effect by the action changes and the user can confirm the change in the consumption ratios of the parameters on the game screen.
In an exemplary embodiment, when the consumption ratios change, the third game processing may generate a game screen in which colors different from colors when the consumption ratios do not change are displayed.
By this configuration, the user is able to know which of a plurality of kinds of parameters is insufficient, by the colors displayed on the game screen.
In an exemplary embodiment, the third game processor may generate a game screen to display a plurality of actions in which determined consumption ratios are different from each other and the first game processor may execute an action selected by a user from the plurality of actions displayed by the third game processor.
By this configuration, the user can select any action from the plurality of actions and can execute the action.
In an exemplary embodiment, the third game processor may generate game images including images of cards corresponding to the plurality of actions, the plurality of parameters corresponds to different colors, and consumption ratios of different colors may be determined for each of the plurality of actions.
By this configuration, the plurality of parameters to execute the action is displayed with the different colors. Therefore, the user can easily recognize a residual amount of each parameter.
In an exemplary embodiment, the third game processor may color a card selected by the user with a color combination corresponding to the consumption ratios and when there is an insufficient parameter, the third game processor may decrease a coloring area of a color corresponding to the insufficient parameter, according to an insufficient amount.
By this configuration, the user can visually confirm insufficiency of the parameter by coloring of the card.
In an exemplary embodiment, the first game processor may adjust a total consumption amount of the plurality of parameters to execute the action, on the basis of the operation of the user, and may consume the plurality of parameters according to the adjusted total consumption amount and the second game processor may reflect an effect according to amounts of the consumed parameters in the game.
By this configuration, the magnitude of the effect can be changed according to the consumption amounts of the parameters. Therefore, an amusement property of the game can be improved.
In an exemplary embodiment, the third game processor may generate game images showing the individual values of the plurality of parameters stored in the memory device.
By this configuration, the user can visually grasp a consumable amount of each of the plurality of parameters.
In an exemplary embodiment, the storage device may increase or decrease each of the plurality of parameters stored in the memory device, by a factor other than consumption of the parameters by execution of the action.
By this configuration, the parameters to execute the action are increased or decreased by the factor other than the execution of the action. Therefore, the amusement property of the game can be improved.
In an exemplary embodiment, the action may be an attack which a player character operated by the user makes on another character and the effect may be damage which the another character receives.
By this configuration, a battle game in which an attack is made on an enemy character using the plurality of parameters is provided.
Further, the present disclosure provides a gaming method for executing a game on the basis of an operation of a user. The gaming method includes a first game processing which consumes at least one of a plurality of parameters to be consumed and executing a predetermined action in the game; a second game processing which reflects an effect of the executed action in the game; a third game processing which decreases values of the parameters, according to consumption of the parameters; and a fourth game processing which generates a game screen displayed on a display device. Individual consumption ratios of the plurality of parameters are determined for the action. In the first game processing, at least one of the plurality of parameters is consumed according to the consumption ratios determined for the action to be executed and the action is executed and when at least one of the parameters necessary for the action to be executed is insufficient, the consumption ratios are changed and the action is executed. In the fourth game processing, when the consumption ratios change, a game screen different from a game screen when the consumption ratios do not change is generated. In the second game processing, when the consumption ratios change, an effect different from an effect when the consumption ratios do not change is reflected in the game.
By this configuration, in the game in which the plurality of parameters is consumed at the predetermined consumption ratios to execute the action, even when anyone of the plurality of parameters is insufficient, the action can be executed. However, as compared with the case in which there is no insufficient parameter, an effect by the action changes and the user can confirm the change in the consumption ratios of the parameters on the game screen.
Further, the present disclosure provides a gaming system for executing a game on the basis of an operation of a user. The gaming system includes a memory device configured to store individual values of a plurality of parameters to be consumed by a user; a game processor configured to consume at least one of the plurality of parameters to execute a predetermined action in the game, reflect an effect of the executed action in the game, and decrease the values of the parameters stored in the memory device, according to consumption of the parameters; and a display device configured to display a game screen. Individual consumption ratios of the plurality of parameters are determined for the action. The game processor consumes at least one of the plurality of parameters according to the consumption ratios determined for the executed action and executes the action and when at least one of the parameters necessary for the action to be executed is insufficient, the game processor changes the consumption ratios and executes the action. When the consumption ratios change, the game processor reflects an effect different from an effect when the consumption ratios do not change in the game. When the consumption ratios change, the display device displays a game screen different from a game screen when the consumption ratios do not change.
By this configuration, in the game in which the plurality of parameters is consumed at the predetermined consumption ratios to execute the action, even when anyone of the plurality of parameters is insufficient, the action can be executed. However, as compared with the case in which there is no insufficient parameter, an effect by the action changes and the user can confirm the change in the consumption ratios of the parameters on the game screen.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.